Annabeth needs a fuck
by WriterNick
Summary: Annabeth is dating Percy and she is getting hornier and hornier. Suck at summaries and it is my first story. Rated M for the second chapter. Hey guys it's me fanfictionteller. I lost my password to my other account so I shall be continuing on this account
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters or PJO. This is my first story so please review and give me suggestions for new stories It was a quiet afternoon on the hills of Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth Chase took this as a chance to enjoy a nice, relaxing day by the beach. Of cousre, there was the motive of seeing her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Ever since she had turned 18 she had nice, firm C-cup breasts with pink nipples. She had become more and more horny to where she had masturbated almost every hour. She wanted and needed Percy, bad. Oh her luck was just better and better, there he was just enjoying the beach. It's now or never she thought. She had beenwearing a bkini top that barely covered her nipples and made sure she had a cameltoe. "Hey Percy." Annebeth said. Percy didn't utter a word. He was to busy staring at her with his mouth wide open. She could see his erection through his swim trunks and it was turning her on. She played it to act as if she hadn't even noticed. "Percy? You ok?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah just fine Wise girl." Replied Percy. Anyway, "why are you dressed like that?" Percy asked.

"Oh about I was wondering if we could take it to the next level?"

"Next level? Are you sure Annabeth?" Percy asked worried if this was just her horemones acting up. I mean he would love to fuck Annabeth right then and there if he could, but he wanted to make sure.

"Yes, I'm sure." Annabeth replied confidently.

"Ok let's go to my cabin"

OH! Cliffhanger. Next Chapter will be up soon so stay tuned :)


	2. Update

Hey guys I think I'm going to quit this story. Sorry I know some of you guys wanted it to continue, but I'm growing very bored of this story. If you wish to continue it feel free to PM me and I'll be glad to give the ideas I had in mind for the next chapters. 


	3. Update 2

Due to the number of people wishing for me to continue I shall try to update the story. This is no guarentee that the next chapter will be up anytime soon 


	4. Chapter 2

"Annabeth slow down!" Percy called out to his girlfriend as she made a beeline for Poseidon's cabin. The sooner she could get there the sooner she could finally have Percy to herself. "Come on Seaweed Brain hurry up!" Annabeth yelled. Percy had finally arrived, but could not find Annabeth anywhere.  
"Annabeth? You here?" he asked looking around the room when...  
When percy had finally been able to see he realized he was still in his cabin, but things had been moved around. He heard a creek behind him.  
"Who's there? What did you do to Annabeth?" Percy asked.  
"Oh we'll give her back to you as soon as we're done here." the unknown female said. She sounded familiar.  
"Clarssie?"  
"Ding sing ding we have a winner."  
"Why are you doing this to us?"  
"Because Percy I stood behind the side lines as Annabeth took you away, but not anymore. I hadn't had me any pleasure in a long time and since I knew you were already ready to go I figured it had to be a good time."  
"What? NO! I havn't been saving myslef for you I've been saving it for Annabeth! Now let me go or are we going to have the toilet scene again?"  
"Thankfully I'm not as dull as you think. There isn't water near us for a mile or so. Much farther then you can control at the moment."  
"Clarrsie you don't have to do this please just let me go and we can forget about this whole thing."  
"You are in no position to negotiate right now!"  
"I promise you nothing has happened to your precious Annabeth... yet. But if you don't do as I say you'll see Annabeth in a lot of pain. Maybe even more then she can stand. It would be a shame to have the thought of Annabeth for the rest of your life."  
"Ok fine what do you want?"  
"I want you to have sex with me. That's it after that I'll let you go and you can be reunited with Annabeth." What do I do if I don't do it Annabeth will die, but how will I live knowing that my first time hadn't been with the person I loved.  
WHAT DO I DO?

Yup so another cliffhanger. I already had the story planned out,but I decided to let some of you guys have the power. So what do you think should happen? Annabeth breaks out, Percy fucks Clarrsie, You guys decide 


End file.
